


I Choose You

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jalec Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Alec Lightwood, Scenting, discrimination against omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “But what if I already found one?” Jace asked him as he threw his blanket off him and revealed Alec's body beneath it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Jalec Secret Santa 2020





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/gifts).



> Thanks to [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) for beta-reading 💝💘  
> The remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> My first time writing Jalec, hope you like this Em 💖
> 
> *-*
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> Preferences (prompts, kinks): Secret relationship, A/B/O with Omega Alec, BDSM AU, best friends to lovers, Top/Dom Jace + Bottom/Sub Alec, parabatai Jalec feels, angst, fluff, feelings realization/confession, nightmares, comfort, mental health (depression, trauma, anxiety, self harm, etc.), exhibitionism, voyeurism  
> Squicks / triggers / NOTPs: Alcohol abuse, vomit, blowjobs

Alec knew from a young age, since Jace joined his family, that he had a crush on him, but he always stuck with him no matter what, being his shadow as Jace took the highlight.

Even when he was two years older than Jace, he knew that his heart belonged to Jace. Jace grew up as the ugly duckling who became a beautiful swan, his blonde hair spikes, his inner and outside beauty. For Alec, Jace was beautiful and had some great muscles that he wished that Jace would touch.

He was glad that Jace asked him if he wanted to be his parabatai. He thought that omegas were not worthy of having one at all, only alphas and betas.

When Alec came of age, and his parents presented him as an omega, he knew that there was no way that Jace would ever choose him. Even if he did, the Clave needed to give their final approval.

The Clave didn’t approve, and Raj was chosen to be Jace’s parabatai. At the age of eighteen, Jace was going to be parabatai to Raj.

Alec was not around when Jace had his ceremony. Not that he liked Raj anyway. He was in his room, hiding beneath the blankets. He was glad at least that omegas weren’t allowed to be present at the ceremonies at all, so Jace couldn’t see his pain.

“Alec,” Jace opened the door to his room, calling for him. He noticed the bulge on the bed and wanted to rouse him, but Alec didn't respond to him. Only mumbled, “Go, leave me alone, Jace.”

“You know that I can’t do that, as much as I wanted you as parabatai. How can I survive being a parabatai to Raj?” Jace asked him, smiling, and Alec was melted by his smile.

“You will be fine, Jace. He will have your back.” Alec told him.

“And who will have yours?” Jace asked.

“Jace, it doesn’t matter. You are an alpha and I’m just an omega. You should find yourself a good one.” Alec replied to him.

“But what if I already found one?” Jace asked him as he threw his blanket off him and revealed Alec's body beneath it.

“Go to your ceremony, Jace,” Alec told him, ignoring the other man's question.

“Fine, but you better be here when I’m done with it,” Jace told him.

“You are an alpha, Jace. Just go live your life, leave me here,” Alec said weakly as he turned his back toward Jace.

Jace sighed heavily. He could feel the sadness of his adoptive brother. Since he was presented as an omega, his life was turned upside down. Jace had a feeling that his brother was hiding something and aimed to find out what he hid.

The ceremony with Raj was done with. Jace could feel how weak the parabatai bond was. He knew the reason Raj wanted him as parabatai; being a strong Alpha has pros and cons and Jace just wished that it were Alec. But omegas weren’t allowed to be parabatai with alphas or betas.

Jace opened the door to Alec’s room, he could smell an awful odor that came from the room. It was pain and metal, and he hoped that nothing had happened to Alec.

“Alec, are you here?” Jace called and searched the room. He stopped when he saw the door to the bathroom was locked.

“Alec, are you alright? I can feel the pain. I can smell your pain. Are you hurt?” Jace called, asking with concern in his voice.

“Just go, Jace. Be with your parabatai.” Alec replied weakly.

“Fine. I guess that I will see you later. I need to talk with you anyway,” Jace told him as he left the room.

A few hours later, he walked back to Alec’s room, but the omega was not in the room.

“Izzy, where’s Alec?” Jace asked her.

“He was sent with the other omegas to check for any demon attacks,” Izzy replied as she walked over to the computer, checking the log, “Funny, but that was an hour ago. The omegas should be back by now, unless something has happened.”

“Tell me what their last location was,” Jace requested.

“Oh right, I forgot that they injected them with GPS. I hate that the Clave do that to omegas.” Izzy said, as she checked for the GPS, and found over the system only three omegas at the location that they were sent. But it didn’t look good; two of them barely had signs of life. The other one was the only one standing. But Izzy could saw via his life stats that the omega was in bad shape. Probably worse than the other two.

“I better leave.” Jace told her.

“I can join you, but better not let your parabatai join you too,” Izzy advised him.

“I wish that he weren’t my parabatai. All he wants from me is my strength. Raj is weak, he got nothing to share with me and I don’t even feel my soul attached to him like it is with Alec. You know that I want Alec to be my parabatai. But since he is an omega, he didn’t have a choice in that,” Jace confided her.

“We should go now and save the omegas. At least what’s left of the group that were sent earlier. Alec better be alive,” Izzy told him with a smile.

Izzy and Jace hurried outside the Institute, with hope that Alec was alive and not amongst the dead. Lots of the omegas had already lost their lives as they were sent first to the battle instead of the alphas and the betas.

They were running on the streets so they couldn’t hear Raj running after them, calling for Jace to stop, as they got to their destination.

“What are you doing here?” Raj asked, and then he asked Jace, “Why didn’t you stop when I called you?”

“I have more important things to do than stop and listen to you,” Jace replied harshly to him. He knew that he should check Alec and stop talking to Raj.

“What is the more important thing? I’m your parabatai. Doesn’t that count for something?” Raj asked as Jace shook his head, not even looking at him.

Jace found Alec, barely alive, as he replied to Raj, not even looking at him, “Him! He is more important!”

“He is just an omega. He could be replaced. Nothing to be worried about.” Raj said as if the omega could be replaced.

Izzy got closer to Raj, whipped him with her whip as she glared at him, “Don’t you dare!”

There was another movement around them as Jace called, “Shax demons!”

Jace and Izzy guarded the remaining omegas, the ones that were still breathing as all three of them fought for the omegas.

It took them several minutes to kill the demons, only to see that Raj was badly hurt, clinging to life.

“I can feel the poisons in my body. Why don’t you help me?” Raj asked weakly.

“You are already dead. If I can save you, you will have damage. We both know that you won’t want that, so let’s face it,” Jace replied to him.

“I’ll live, don’t worry about my soul. And don’t worry, I’ll tell them that you fought bravely.” Jace could feel Raj’s heart beat slower and slower.

Once Raj was dead, the weight from his shoulder was lifted. Jace could sigh in relief. Maybe there was hope that he and Alec could become one. But first he should take Raj’s body to the Institute.

“Are you good, Jace?” Izzy asked.

“I’m fine. But we better check how Alec is doing and hope for the best. Hope that he lives another day,” Jace replied to her, smiling.

As they arrived at the Institute, Jace declared his parabatai dead and then he helped Izzy with the omegas in the infirmary.

“How is he?” Jace asked as he caught Alec’s scent. The smell of metal was very high, he was in pain. He could feel it in his body. He looked to him to be very devastated.

“Not good. Do you think that a warlock could save him. Or rather your bond with him maybe could bring him some strength to hold on to?” Izzy asked, wondering why Alec was not doing okay, like the other omegas that they saved.

“His body reeks of metal, like iron. Is he bleeding?” Jace asked, the scent of metal not leaving him. He feared that Alec was dying and they had no idea how to save him.

The shirt that he was dressed in was ripped off as they noticed bandages all over his hands. They removed them and noticed the blood. It was not treated in a good manner. It looked like it could be infected.

“Did he do this to himself?” Izzy asked, as another bandage was dropped and fell to the floor.

“It's a high possibility that he did. Earlier, when I came to his room after the parabatai ceremony, I could smell it. I think that he has been doing it since before he was presented as omega, Izzy.” Jace replied to her as he thought about that.

“Wait, did you smell it on him?” Izzy asked.

“I think so, why?” Jace asked her.

“Since you probably accidently picked up his scent, he is your omega, Jace. So you better not play with his emotions and dump him in case you have another beta in mind.” Izzy replied, glaring at him.

“I always looked up to him. I wanted him as mine. And now that he is an omega, I don’t think less of him,” Jace replied to her and he could see her facial expression change as she smiled at him.

“Good,” Izzy told him and added, “I just hate to see him hurt all the time and the fact that he is injuring himself, I can’t take it.”

“I’ll do my best to treat him as my omega as he should be. I hate to see him hurt. And I will do anything so he won’t need to hurt himself,” Jace told her.

“Do you want to claim him now in your room so you can heal him with your angel blood?” Izzy suggested.

“Do you think that it will help? He looked bad, I don’t want to lose him,” Jace replied.

“Jace, you are the alpha. Once you claim him, the bite will do the rest. Your angel blood will add to his, and could heal him even faster,” Izzy told him.

“What if he doesn’t want me as his alpha?” Jace asked. He feared rejection.

“He will. I saw him. I saw the way that he looked at you. He has feelings for you, no matter how much he denies it. But I guess that we know who to blame for that Our parents probably did a number on him. That’s probably why he is hurting himself so much,” Izzy replied, giving Jace comfort and encouraging him as much as she could.

“I guess that I will put it to the test once I claim him as mine. But for now, I just want him to live,” Jace told her.

With Izzy’s help, Jace lay Alec in his room and then he locked the door.

Jace climbed on the bed and lay down on top of Alec. He traced with his finger over Alec’s neck where he wanted to bite. He hoped that the bite would give Alec some of his angelic blood, so Alec could heal faster, and then later they would talk.

He made the bite and then he waited for Alec to open his beautiful blue eyes.

Several minutes later, Jace could feel movement as he saw Alec looking at him. Alec asked weakly, “Jace… What happened?”

Jace kissed him on his cheek. He noticed the blush that covered it as Jace replied, “I thought that I lost you, Alec. I had to bite you.”

Jace brought him a glass of water to drink as he helped him to sip it slowly. He didn’t want him to choke on it.

“Slowly, Alec, we have time,” Jace told him softly.

“So, does this mean that I belong to you as your omega?” Alec asked when he could find his voice again.

“Yes, but first I do want you as my parabatai,” Jace replied, seeing the shock on Alec’s face.

“But what about Raj? Isn’t he your parabatai?” Alec asked.

“Was. Raj died in the battle. Such lost cause, if you ask me,” Jace replied to him.

“When are we going to have the parabatai ceremony?” Alec asked.

“When you are better,” Jace replied to him and added, “Think of it like a wedding ceremony where we will be body and souls bonded to each other, and when the time will come, you will be all mine to devour.”

“I love the sound of it,” Alec said, but he still felt tired. He thought of the parabatai ceremony, and how much he yearned for it and dreamed to have it with Jace, and now it was finally coming true.

“Good, now I will set some rules. Because I hate when you are hurting yourself, love. I only want the best for you, Alec,” Jace said as he caught his attention, tracing his finger over Alec’s scars.

“What are the rules?” Alec asked, his voice shaking. He hoped that he hadn’t ruined anything between them.

“No hurting yourself. If you are feeling hurt, or something has hurt you, you’ll come to me,” Jace replied as he kissed him.

“I can try that.” 

“Good. That’s all I’m asking of you,” Jace said.

“I can’t wait to be your parabatai, I always dreamt of it,” Alec confided.

“I know. I could smell the excitement from you.” 

A few days later, the secret parabatai ceremony between Alpha Jace and Omega Alec took place. Izzy was on guard in case the Clave tried to have a hand in stopping it.

Alec could feel his soul bonded with his alpha. He smiled. Now they were one, and tonight Jace would take him just like he promised.

**The End!**


End file.
